idwversefandomcom-20200214-history
Infiltration issue 0
A young girl steals a computer from a businessman that turns out to be more than meets the eye Synopsis At a bus stop in Phoenix, Arizona, Verity Carlo sees a SM-40 palmtop PC in the possession of an undisclosed businessman. Unbeknownst to them both, he is being trailed by a black sports car. Stealing a ticket, Verity goes on the same Los Angeles-bound bus as the man and while he sleeps, she steals the computer. Feigning illness, Verity is dropped on the side of the road. The black sports car is joined by a white one as the bus takes off. Verity is picked up by the next passing car, which is driven by an intense young man, Hunter O'Nion. The two take a detour when they discover that the bus has been run off the road by the two cars, the only victim being the businessman. After some goading from Verity, Hunter reveals he is a conspiracy theorist tracking down reports of large robots in the area. After Verity laughs at his expense, a blue fighter jet scans and attacks the van. After Hunter's van is destroyed, he is saved by the driver of a strangely well-armed ambulance. Appearances Characters *Verity Carlo (First Appearance) *Hunter O'Nion (First Appearance) *Ratchet (First Appearance) *Runabout (First Appearance) *Runamuck (First Appearance) *Starscream (First Appearance) *Stoker (First Appearance) *Thundercracker (First Appearance) Locations *Earth (First Appearance) **North America (First Appearance) ***United States of America (First Appearance) ****Arizona (First Appearance) *****Phoenix (First Appearance) Organizations & Titles *Autobots (First Appearance) *Decepticons (First Appearance) **Battlechargers (First Appearance) **Seekers (First Appearance) *Machination (First Appearance) Species *Cybertronians (First Appearance) *Humans (First Appearance) Miscellanea SM-40 palmtop computer Notes Continuity Notes *By Ratchet's appearance, it has been established that Cybertronians have concealed heavy weaponry in their alternate forms. This will be used in the subsequent issues, with the action scenes being held mostly in vehicle mode. Transformers References *While looking for the palmtop, Runabout mentions an "infradatabase". Since "infra" means "below", this is most likely a reference to the Underbase from the Marvel Generation 1 comics. Real-World References *Ratchet's holomatter avatar says, "If you want to live, come with me," in a reference to T-800 statement to Sarah Connor in the movie Terminator 2: Judgment Day. Verity makes fun of this in the subsequent issue. Errors *Verity Carlo calls herself "Verity Carter" when identifies herself to Hunter. *While pointing her knife at the duffel bag, Verity's right hand has six fingers. Also, when she pulls out her dual pepper spray attack, Verity has six fingers on each hand. *Hunter must possess overly acute vision to see that there is no pilot inside of Thundercracker's cockpit as the Seeker does a flyby. Other Trivia *Chris Ryall does a welcome page (as ChrisCharger), a three-page interview with Simon Furman, and two pages of sketches by E.J. Su, including a one-page write up. Covers (9) File:230px-Infiltration 0a.jpg| File:Infiltration0b.jpg| File:Infiltration 0c.jpg| *''Infiltration'' #0 cover A: - Wheeljack, Prowl, Ratchet, and Bumblebee, by E.J. Su *''Infiltration'' #0 cover B: - Astrotrain, Blitzwing, Starscream, and Runabout, by E.J. Su *''Infiltration'' #0 cover C: - Megatron, Starscream, and Soundwave attack a fleeing city, by James Reiz File:Infiltration 0d.jpg| File:Infiltration 0botcon.jpg| File:Infiltration 0Gatefold.jpg| *''Infiltration'' #0 cover D: - Optimus Prime stands over a defeated Megatron, by Milx *''Infiltration'' #0 Botcon2005 exclusive cover: - Sketches of Optimus Prime wraparound cover, by Aaron Archer and others *''Infiltration'' #0 Gatefold Incentive cover: - Shockwave wraparound cover by Ed McGuinness File:Infiltration 0summitboston.jpg| File:Infiltration 0summitfortwayne.jpg| *''Infiltration'' #0 Retailer Summit Exclusive (Boston) cover: - Optimus Prime's face, by E.J. Su *''Infiltration'' #0 Retailer Summit Exclusive (Boston) cover: - Megatron's face, by E.J. Su Category:Infiltration issues